Wake Up
by Amy Christina
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny WeasleyThe Perfect Couple. At least to everyone else, but in the dark corners of Hogwarts, Ginny gets bruises...from the person least suspected...
1. My Boyfriend

**Chapter 1: My boyfriend**

**- - - - - - - - - - **

No one would believe me. It's why I don't tell anyone. But he hits me. I suppose the proper terms would be: he abuses his girlfriend. But nobody knows, nor will anyone ever find out.

Like I said before, **nobody** would believe me. They would think I was a stupid little girl craving attention. But in reality, I _hate_ attention. I positively **loathe** when I'm at the center of it; I'd rather be alone writing or drawing.

It hurts, when he hits. The pain is so **intense** that tears come to my eyes, but I will not cry in front of him. No, I would _never_ give him that satisfaction. But the pain is always there, even after he is finished with me. If someone happens, by mistake of course, to touch the spot, once again it feels as though I am in **hell**.

It is with all my will power to keep from screaming out in pain, but if I did, then people would know something was wrong with me. That is something that can **never** happen.

When he comes for me, I never beg, never ask him to stop for I have learned. I have always been a fast learner. In the beginning, when he first began, I cried and I begged for him to stop. He did the exact opposite; he hit **_harder_** and for **_longer_**. So now I will neither beg nor cry.

I can practically hear your thoughts right now. You've already deemed me a stupid, foolish girl. You're thinking '_Why hasn't she just **broken** up with him already?'_ or at least something along those lines.

But it isn't that easy. Once I did attempt to break up with him. He only hit me as hard as he could, until I promised that I would take him back. After that incident I have been quite afraid that if I tried once again to break up with him, it will be the same; only **ten times** worse.

There are other times when he is completely gentle and loving to me. it makes me wonder with all of my heart, what provokes him to hurt me; what brings our the _monster_ in him. Lately, most of my thoughts are on him.

After the first time he hit me, right after, was the first he professed his _love_ to me. It was like he was trying to _bribe_ me or something. I have never actually said it and meant it at the very most. I say it out of fear. That he would hit me again and again and again until I did eventually say it.

Still, even if I told someone about my boyfriend, they wouldn't believe me. They would think I was lying. Because the truth is my boyfriend is as famous as one can become in the magical world. Everyone knows his name, everyone, no matter what side you are fighting on. You either hate his guts or worship the ground he walks upon.

So nobody would believe that the _savior_ of our world would beat his girlfriend, right? After all of this, I have not informed you of my boyfriend's name, but I bet you already figured it out. My boyfriend's name is Harry Potter.

Do you **still** believe everything I just told you?

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: So did you all like it? I'm not quite sure if I should post the rest… if people review and read it… I will post it….**

**M I S S G I N E R V A Z A B I NI**


	2. Astonishment

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you who actually reviewed me. I meant to reply to you, but I just haven't had enough time. Please read and enjoy. And as always review review REVIEW! It gives me encouragement to post more. Thank you very very much.**

**M I S S G I N E R V A Z A B I N I**

**- - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 2: Astonishment**

- - - - - - - - - -

_Today has been the best day in awhile. Yes you probably guessed it, he **hasn't** hit me all day, not that I have seen him. The one class we have together is right before lunch potions and he got called to Dumbledore's office. When Snape called him out, I was so relieved. I could finally able to **actually** work in potions without him breathing down my neck. My only wish, was that he wouldn't come back until after lunch, and here I am, writing while I eat so part of my wish came true, if only he was gone for the rest of the day, at the very least…_

I nearly jumped a foot in the air when someone wrapped their arm around my waist and pulled me closer to them, while kissing my neck. "Hey." They whispered softly into my ear, and to my dismay I realized it was _him_.

"Hey! Harry! You can't just do that to my little sister right in front of me! Especially while I'm eating." My brother Ron exclaimed while bits of food flew out of his mouth. All in all it was quite a **disgusting** sight. And if I were my old self I would've laughed, but I _didn't_ because I _wasn't_.

_He_ laughed for the both of us and muttered a "sorry Ron, couldn't resist" while smiling innocently. Who would think that the boy next to me smiling so innocently like that could cause me so much sorrow?

"So Harry, what did Dumbledore wish to speak with you about?" Hermione was the first to ask about the office, just what **I** wanted to know.

_He_ looked around quite **_obviously_** and leaned in, Ron and Hermione following in suit while I stayed where I was, "Well, Dumbledore wants to start training me for the big battle. He reckons it's quite soon..." he trailed off, as Hermione's eyes widened.

"But how does he know for certain? I mean – it can't be that soon. You're not prepared!" Hermione blabbered on and on about his safety, while I just sat there, staring at my uneaten food.

Did I even care about the safety of _him_? Not really, at least I _shouldn't_ after all the misery he has put me through. I looked up and observed the Great Hall. I enjoy observing people, their actions when they **think** that no others are looking. My eyes paused on the Slytherin table. They hated the boy sitting right next to me, as did I, but they had no knowledge of that.

As I was scanning, I came to a pair of cyan colored eyes, staring _right at me_. When I realized this fact, my eyes widened in surprise, why would anyone would be staring at me? The boy, never taking his eyes off of mine, nudged the boy next to him. The other boy was Draco Malfoy, and he followed the boy's gaze until he came to me. He smirked _expecting_ me to **look** **down** and probably **blush**, but I held my gaze steadily, and would have kept it, if it weren't for the fact that _he_ interrupted me, oblivious to my eye competition with the Slytherins.

"Come on Ginny. Remember earlier, I told you I wanted to study in the library?"

He had never told me anything concerning the library earlier, and the last thing I wanted to do was to go anywhere alone with him, but I **still** nodded and began to gather my supplies.

As I stood up, I glanced back at the Slytherins. To my astonishment, I found an empty spot where the two boys had just been sitting moments ago.

_He_ led me out of the Great Hall and I soon found where the two missing boys had gone.

"Where do you think you're going Potter?"

In front of us were Malfoy and the other boy, **blocking** the way to the library.

"What's it to you Malfoy? Come on Ginny." _He _replied back, while pulling me in the opposite direction of the library.

"But you said –"I **quickly shut** my mouth hoping I **hadn't** upset him, but I was too late.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I FUCKING SAID BEFORE! WE ARE GOING THIS WAY RIGHT NOW!"

I was in shock; he had never blown up on me like that in front of others. I glanced at Malfoy and the other boy. They looked shocked, **more** **shocked** than me. It was as though they just couldn't believe that the "_Golden Boy_" had just yelled at his girlfriend, and quite frankly, I **couldn't** blame them.

But before any of us could speak however, _He _yanked me off down an empty corridor.

Once we were out of earshot he began to scream at me again, but I just blocked him out. That is until he **slapped** me and screamed, "Pay attention to me! Damn it!"

I fell to the floor, _refusing_ to look up at him. That just made him angrier, so he kicked me, while I was lying there, while I was _defenseless_.

I tried to think of good things, happy, cheerful things. But I still **felt** the **pain**. He stopped, and walked away, **leaving** me to _cry_ to myself.

I don't know how long I lay there, but I know it was quite awhile. Eventually I was able to _drag_ myself up to the Gryffindor common room, and then to my dorm. I shut the curtains around my bed, pulled out my journal and wrote:

- - - - - - - - - -

I never let him see,

Everything he's done,

The pain, the sorrow,

I'm broken up inside,

I need to find someone,

To help me out of this hole,

He's helped me dig.

I never let him see,

The pain I have to bear,

The cuts, the bruises, scratches,

No one believes me.

Will the ever?

Until I die.

Once I loved you,

'til the death,

Now I can't stand

To see your face,

It haunts me everywhere I go,

The breathing on a cold night,

The footsteps in the snow.

I'll do anything to be free,

Of everything he does to me.

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: My friend fireanddust wrote this poem. She rocks! Go and read her stories!**

I _burst_ out **crying**. How did my life become such a mess? What did I do to **deserve** this?

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: So how did you enjoy it? i hope you did a whole lot. Please review... and i shall most likely adore you forever...**

**M I S S G I N E R V A Z A B I N I **


	3. Challenges

**A/N: Here it _finally_ is. So, so, sorry it took me forever.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3: Challenges**

- - - - - - - - - -

It was **pitch** **black** when I awoke. As my eyes adjusted to the _darkness_, all of the memories of yesterday came flooding back to me. I sighed, there was **nothing** I could do.

With a start, I realized that I had _forgotten_ to place a concealing charm on myself on myself the day before. While heading to the bathroom, I checked the time; it was _only_ three in the morning. I was **definitely** going to fall asleep in class.

For a second or two the bathroom lights **blinded** me, as I clumsily made my way over to the mirror above the sinks. I examined my skin, and came to realization that I looked positively _horrible_.

My face had big blue blotches **all over**, as did my arms and legs. I picked my wand up, but still stood staring at my **dead** reflection. I remembered when I was younger, they used to tell us girls, _never_ let a man take over your life. _Never_ let them control and abuse you. _Well,_ I thought to those who told me that, _looks at me now; Letting a guy just **use** me up like I was some sort of disposable necessity that he could use over and over again like I would **never** break. _

A noise startled me from my emotional thinking; someone was coming into the restroom! As quickly as I could, I waved my wand and muttered a spell, and in a second the blotches on my face **disappeared**.

"Ginny? What are you doing up at this hour?"

I spun around quickly, hiding my wand behind my back. It was Hermione.

"Uh -," I searched my head for an _liable_ excuse while Hermione gazed at me expectantly, "I, uh, I couldn't get any sleep and came down to use the restroom." _Great! That was the **best** excuse ever! Good job Ginny._

Hermione looked at me skeptically; "Well if that's all…" she trailed off.

"Yes! Well, Hermione, I really should attempt at some sleep, wouldn't want to doze off in class." I laughed nervously, and nearly ran as if I was in a marathon out the door, and up to my bed.

I lay there for awhile, slightly **frightened** that Hermione might actually come up and question my strange behavior further. But she never came. **_Why_** would she? Hermione had **never** been given any reason not to believe me.

I glanced at the clock once before I fell asleep; 5:30. I had only two hours…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ginny! Get up! You're gonna be late!"

I sat up with a start and flinched when someone **slammed** the door shut. Tiredly got up and stared at the clock. 7:30.

It took me awhile to realize what those numbers meant; I was going to miss breakfast! Hurriedly I threw on my uniform, and ran downstairs, through the common room, and down to the Great Hall. I wouldn't have even have time to place a _better_ concealing charm.

When I arrived, people were already finishing up eating, and were _leaving_. Sitting down at the nearest empty seat, I grabbed some bacon and a piece of toast. Then I **hurried** off to my first class.

In contrast to my morning, the rest of my day came **very** slowly, _and_ it was boring. I didn't see _him_ at all, except for a couple times in the hall, but we didn't speak, and I was **grateful**. But _now_ it was dinnertime and here I was **_standing_** at the entrance of the great hall.

_He_ was sitting across the hall with my brother and Hermione. There was an empty spot to the right of _him_, but I just **stood** there staring at them. They looked so…cheerful. It was rather _sickening_.

I used to long to be that cheerful, but not anymore. I've learned that longing for something never helps.

At that particular moment, _he_ chose to look up and stare at me with those blazing emerald eyes. They were almost _daring_ me **not** to come over.

I _sighed_, and walked over to them and **plopped** down in the empty spot. They were talking about something, but I paid no attention.

I felt something on my _thigh_, and I glanced up at _him_. His face looked normal, **calm**, almost nice, but then I remember how he looks when he's _angry_; when he was **screaming** at me to listen to him. When he slaps me across the face and just _watches_ me fall. How he –

"Ginny? Ginny! Are you okay?" I looked into my brother, Ron's face, and saw concern. My emotions must have **_showed_** on my face.

"Uh – yeah, Ron I'm fine," I stood up and _his_ hand **left** my leg, "I'm just, I have to go to the restroom. I'll be back soon."

I got myself out of there as quickly as I could, **not** paying attention to where I was going. I ended up **bumping** into something – rather someone – really hard, and **_falling_** backwards.

Looking up, found myself staring into the same cyan colored eyes. Without _bothering_ to even **apologize**, I stood up and tried to walk by him.

All of a sudden, when I **almost** was past him, I felt a **searing** pain on my arm.

He yanked me back, and began to speak, "Hey you didn't, –" but stopped once he saw my face **_contorted_** in pain.

At that point I realized he had not actually grabbed my arm that hard. If I had not had a huge bruise there, it **wouldn't** have hurt.

He must have realized this at the same moment, for when I _attempted_ to remove my arm from his grasp, he didn't allow it. _Instead_ he yanked my sleeve up to **reveal** a huge blue and black bruise.

My eyes **widened**, as did his, but for two entirely different reasons. Mines widened because the secret of Harry hitting me had just been exposed. His widened because he was probably **_surprised_** the bruise was there in the first place.

We must have stayed standing there for about five minutes. _Realizing_ someone could walk in on us, I **yanked** my arm from his grasp with a jolt, **glared** at him, and walked _away_ in the direction of the girls bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - -

My hands **gripped** the sides of the sink, so hard it was beginning to hurt. I stared at my _reflection_ and saw blue – blotches beginning to form, which could only mean one thing; the concealing charm was **_failing_**.

Quickly I took out my wand and replaced it. Magically, the bruises disappeared, right away. Though, in my opinion, I looked _absolutely_** horrible**. Maybe it was the fact that I already knew how I looked when I didn't have the charm on my body.

Still, I made a note in my mind to find a _simple_ glamour charm that would take away the **sickening** appearance that I had. It was a wonder that no one had noticed anything was wrong with me. Not that – of course – I wanted someone to find out. The results would be disastrous.

Deep down inside, though, I think I did want someone to know what was going on. It would make me fill...worthwhile, perhaps actually **_wanted_**, in this world. Not one person knowing, and not one person even caring why I was acting so odd, made me feel as if I wasn't important to anyone: Like I wasn't important to anyone **at all**.

As I made my way out of the bathroom, I glanced at the time. **A/N: they have clocks in the bathroom. Who would've thought?** I sighed and headed back to the Great Hall as dinner was _not_ quite over yet, and I sat back down in the empty spot.

My brother Ron was the first to scrutinize me, "What took you so long, Gin?"

Slowly I raised my head to meet his eye, "Did I really take long? I thought I was rather quick."

Hermione began to talk about homework, and to my **_relief_** the topic drifted away from me. I began eating the bit of fried chicken and mashed potatoes that were sitting upon my plate, but soon realized I wasn't hungry.

Or **maybe** it was the fact that I was _uncomfortable_.

The **entire** time, and I _know_ I was being incredibly _paranoid_ and stupid, but I felt as though I were being watched. I enjoyed watching people, **not** when they watched me.

I began scanning the tables. I began with the Gryffindor… there was no one. Next in line came Ravenclaw, no one, Hufflepuff, still no one. But that only left…Slytherin. I came to my **answer**. There was that boy. The one that saw my bruise, the one that was Draco Malfoy's friend, the one that was **staring** at me at the present **moment**.

Usually, I am quite good at reading other people's **feelings**, just from their expressions, but this boy's, I _couldn't_ place. His face was blank, almost as if he couldn't _understand_ something. Thought, this little fact **shouldn't** have surprised me. Slytherins are known for the fact that they _held_ in their emotions, and not showing anything at all, **but it did**.

Still, back to the present moment, we were still staring at each other. Well, you could say he was staring while I was **glaring**. I was still angry from our previous encounter just **moments** ago. It occurred to me that I seemed to be staring quite a lot these days.

They **say** that eyes are windows to a **persons** soul. I believed this but, some people, like this boy, could 'close' these windows quite well. You could get _lost_ **trying** to find your way in. Still, neither him nor I dared to break contact.

**Suddenly** someone gruffly _yanked_ me toward them, and I nearly fell off the bench which I was sitting on, "Come on Ginny! Hurry up already!"

_Confused_, I glanced around and I realized that the Great Hall was almost **completely** empty, except **of course** for the Slytherin boy, Draco Malfoy, _him_, some Hufflepuffs and I.

I turned to face _him_ **completely** and the sight frightened me. There was an evil glint in his eyes but he had on his '**fake**' smile. The one he used when he was mad yet around other people.

"Ginny," _he_ said in an _obviously_ **forced** sweet voice, "I'm sure you have a ton of homework, we really should get going." I saw him glance up toward the teachers behind me.

As _he_ yanked me out of the Great Hall, I snuck a glance _back_ at the Slytherin table, and just in time too; I saw the boy whisper something in Malfoy's ear, and then Malfoy's face went **really** red with anger. He stood up, but then _he_ and I walked out of the Great Hall, and I could see _nothing_ more.

We walked for awhile, and I **almost** thought nothing was to happen, but _that_ was a mistake on _my_ part.

In the **middle** of a dark corridor, in what seemed to be the **middle** of nowhere, he stopped and I nearly walked right into him. He was silent for what _seemed_ like eternity, and then slowly he turned around.

Then as _calmly_ as I think he possibly could manage said, "Why were you staring at a Slytherin?" He said it calmly, yes, but it had a **frightening** ring to it, and scared me more than when he yelled at me.

I couldn't find my voice.

So he tried once more, but sounded **much** angrier, "Why were you staring at a Slytherin?"

Still I could not find my voice, and it _was_ **killing** me on the inside.

"WHY WERE YOU FUCKING STARING AT A SLYTHERIN?"

I crouched down to the floor in _fright_, "I – uh – I can't – I don't know," I **whispered**.

His face **darkened** even more and he raised his arm to hit me, I believe, but was _interrupted_ by _someone_.

"Oi! Potter! I hear you've been talking crap behind my back about me." It was Malfoy, and he looked _angrier_ than Harry, and more **deadly** too.

"And if I have? What's it to you Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked as if he grew angrier, if that was _even_ mentally **possible** for him, "I don't appreciate you talking behind my back!"

_He_ yanked me up, and held me from the back of my collar so tight, he was choking me, "Well, Malfoy, I don't really care what you _appreciate_ or not. Now if you would please excuse **us**," he looked at me, **choking**, and he lessened his hold on the shirt, "we are quite busy."

I saw Malfoy take a **deep** breath and then he did something unpredictable; he hit _him_.

And he hit him hard. The _only_ problem with this fight was that I was right in the **center** of it. All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my waist and yank me backward, to _safety_, with a jolt.

Before I could _even_ turn around to see who it was, I **heard** a voice, "Stop this! Stop this nonsense right this second!" Professor McGonagall **yanked** the two apart from each other, "I would've thought better of the both of you! Both 7th years, fighting in the hall!" Then she caught **sight** of _me_, attempting to sneak away, without being seen, "Miss Weasley! Who began this fight?"

I glanced at _him_, he was **angry** at me, "Ummm, Professor, it all began so fast. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to tell you who started it. I'm – I'm terribly sorry" I _stuttered_ when I saw _him_ grow **angry** at me; I was going to be in trouble later.

McGonagall pierced her lips together, "Very well! You may proceed to you dorm Miss Weasley. As for you two," she **grabbed** the both of them by their **ear**, "We will discuss possibilities for your detentions that would be suitable for you."

They walked away and I watched, until I _remembered_ the 'mysterious person' and spun around. All there was, though, a **dark** empty corridor, that faded into the horizon; it seemed to go on and on.

Sighing, I walked away from the **scene** and up back to my dorm. I was _thankful_ to Malfoy, though I would **_never_** tell so he would **_never_** know. Malfoy had stopped _him_ from hitting me, and I was happy for once.

And for the first time in the longest time, I went to bed in a **_semi_**-cheerful mood, but I **knew** it would **never** last. Nothing **good** ever lasts.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note: hope you like it review perty pleez with sugar on top**

**M I S S G I N E R V A Z A B I N I .**


	4. Not The Only One With Issues

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four. hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Not the only one with Issues**

_This morning when I woke up, I was in strangely happy mood. Then, of course, I remembered what had happened yesterday. How **he** and Malfoy had gotten into a fight. I think – scratch that – I know that **he** will be absolutely furious with me, but at the time, I don't really care. Shit! Here **he** comes..._

I saw him walking toward me; to his right was Hermione, to his left, my brother Ron. As they grew closer, I studied _his_ facial features. To my surprise he did not seem angry at all! In fact besides the blackness surrounding his right eye, he looked...happy!

They came and sat right beside me, without even asking, chatting about random things, that I had no patience for. They completely ignored me and I them. We didn't eve acknowledge each others existence with a nod.

For some reason or another, _he_ kept checking the time. Then about five minutes before we had to leave for our first class, he stood up, and I saw him glance at something or someone on the other end of the table, "Well, I got to go, uh, do something…Um, bye!" and then he was just gone.

Ron, the first to recover from the odd conversation, spoke, "Well that was...odd," and then he went on to continue eating.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Potions used to my favorite class. I had been ever so excited when Snape had deemed me well enough in the subject to let me skip to 7th year advanced Potions. But then... I don't enjoy pondering upon it.

I sat down right before Snape came bursting through the classroom door with a bang, "Silence! Today, before we begin brewing potions, we will be switching partners. These partners will be with you until the end of the semester," at that there were whispers of excitement among my classmates, while Snape glared until they quieted, "I have already taken the precious time out of my very busy life to choose your partners for you." there were groans from the students.

Snape either chose to ignore this, or he took pleasure in the torturing of his students, "Weasley! Male Weasley, Granger! Malfoy, Parkinson. "The list went on and on, I zoned out not really caring who was paired with whom.

"Weasley!"

I jumped out of my daydream, "Yes sir?"

"I had previously paired you with Potter," I swallowed, "but seeing as he does not think this class important enough to show up at all, today you will be paired with Zabini," he nodded toward the last table in the back of the room.

Turning around, I walked toward the direction which he pointed to. The first thing I saw were a pair of cyan colored eyes. The same cyan colored eyes that always, for some strange reason, seemed to be following me.

I stared at him for a few seconds, and then blurted rudely out, "Your name is Zabini?"

The boy nodded, while rolling his eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "My name is Blaise," he paused and smirked a true Slytherin smirk, "but you are only allowed to call me Zabini, as we are not on a first name basis."

I stared at him a second longer then muttered a "whatever" and began to gather the supplies for the potion which was now written up on the board.

The potion which we were to do was incredibly simple. And I began it with ease. We were the first to finish, Zabini and I.

He turned in our potion while I got out some homework, which I had not finished. When Zabini returned, he sat down and by accident, brushed against my arm. I had a bruise there and it hurt, so I just froze.

When my ability to move my body came back, I pushed my chair as far away from him as I possibly could. I was afraid that he would find more bruises, on I could probably explain, but more...

A voice interrupted my continued determination to finish my charms essay before it was actually due.

"What is with you?" was directed toward me with annoyance hinting.

I glanced up at the boy, who was staring intently at me with his eyes, which I had become accustomed to. "What –" I swallowed, "What do you mean?"

He did not answer for like five minutes, so I went back to my homework, but then, to my horrid dismay, he spoke again in a monotone. "Why are you like the way you are? You know what I am speaking of."

I stared at my homework for what seemed like eternity, he was right; I did know what he was implying about, but I did not particularly know how to answer. _You don't have to answer! He is not making you! _"I – uh – I have no idea what you are talking about."

And he did not speak again. Though, I could still feel his steady gaze on me, as I know pretended to do my essay. It was one of the most awkward moments of my life, and I was extremely relieved when Professor Snape spoke.

"If you and your partner are finished with your potion, then you may go," he drawled.

_Finally!_ I thought as I rushed away from the tense moment that I had shared with Zabini. When I had gone a safe distance away from the dungeons, I slowed to a brisk walk, yet, for some reason or another, I kept checking behind me to see if anyone was following me. No one, not even Zabini, was ever behind but I went into the girls restroom.

The first thing I did was go to the mirrors and check if my bruises were showing, luckily, they weren't but just in case I placed upon myself another concealing charm.

Just as I was walking into a stall, I heard a whimper, like someone was crying, then I heard one of the other stall doors open up. I was not particularly found of being found so I hid behind my stall door, and looked through the inch crack, curious to see who had been crying.

To my astonishment, I saw a girl, just one year older than me. A girl I knew quite well. A girl with bushy brown hair. Yes, it was Hermione. Her eyes were red and poufy from crying, her face paler than usual. I put my hand over my mouth to cover up my grasp as she looked around, probably checking if anyone was there, which there was, but she didn't know that. Then she mumbled some incoherent words, and suddenly she looked normal again; even happy. It was right then I came to the realization that she used a glamour charm. Quickly after, she left the restroom, a false smile upon her face.

Coming out of my hiding spot, I simply started at the spot Hermione had been standing at moments ago. Why had she been crying? Hermione had _always_ seemed happy, if not then content. But, then again, most people _still_ saw me as a happy being, and well…I simply was _anything_ but.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

On my way to Charms, I pondered on Hermione; what could possibly be her problem?

All of my other classes, well there were only two, before lunch were boring; I fell asleep in both of them.

So, by the time lunch came around, I was well rested and had remembered how odd _he_ had acted at breakfast, and then not showing up for potions! Something was definitely wrong. But did I really care, I mean, I had thought that _he_ was angry at me, and yet…he was not. In contrast he was smiling; he smiled at me! A true smile too, not a fake one, not the one that he puts on in front of others. That smiled confused me.

I haven't seen that smile directed at me in what seems like forever. But it seems to much hope that everything will go back to how it was. I always wish that one day I'll wake up, that all this misery was just a horrible, horrible nightmare – that _all_ these bruises were _never_ real.

Yet, then I really awake, and I think of how foolish it is of me to hope and dream for deep inside. I know that my horrible life is all **too** real and it will never, ever be the same.

Never.

And yet still, sometimes at night, I still hope for something more.

* * *

**A/N: and there was chapter four. hope you enjoyed. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. R&R**

**M I S S G I N E R V A Z A B I N I **


	5. Remember: Just Smile!

**Chapter 5: Remember: Just Smile! **

_It's raining, hard. I can hear it, outside hitting the panes of my dorm room window, beating with the same rhythm of my broken heart, filled with sorrow. I can almost feel it on my body, the cool refreshing ness of it._

- - - - - - - - - -

I couldn't sleep, not a single minute of closed eyed. How could I when some dark magic was going about? Not once, the whole week, 7 days, had _he_ hit me. He hadn't even _glared_ at me! One would think that this would make me happy, but it didn't, it wasn't.

This, him treating me good, frightened me greatly. It wasn't, well, _him_. It wasn't the boy I had grown to know. He hadn't slapped me, he hadn't kicked me, he hadn't yelled at me. He hadn't done anything to me but smile, laugh and be nice.

Of course, nobody else had noticed anything odd. Nobody but I, Ginny Weasley, knew his true nature. The way he _really_ was.

"Ginny, honey." I jumped as someone wrapped their arms around me, while they kissed my head, and when my mind processed the sound of their voice I realized it was _him_, "Wacha doing?"

"Uh, nothing, just thinking."

"About what Hon?" _he_ asked, while taking a seat on the stone step beside me. I had been staring out at the Black lake, peacefully, but now that peace had evaporated.

"Us." I answered truthfully.

"Good, I hope," he smiled his boyish grin at me.

I paused, "Anything but," would have been the correct answer, and yet, instead I answered the "right" answer, "What else is there to think about?" I gave him a faux smile, while he played with my hair. Then he pulled me into a long breathtaking kiss.

I tried, with all of my heart, to forget of all the misery he had caused me, but I couldn't, I just couldn't. It was impossible for me, and pointless for me to try.

He finally broke away and smiled once again. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a voice in the distance.

"Harry! Ginny!" it was Hermione and she was running toward us, her face red, but she managed to tell us what was wrong, "Ron's in the hospital wing!"

Harry was the first to jump up, completely forgetting about me, so I fell on the stone floor with a thud. Though _he _didn't seem to notice, but Hermione did give me a sympathetic glance, he looked frantic, "Why? – What happened?"

"Well, Malfoy…"

As it turns out, Malfoy had been insulting Hermione, as usual. Nothing new. This time, however, Ron had decided to be a her, and attempted to beat up Malfoy. But, seeing how Malfoy is on the Slytherin Quidditch team, he was in rather good shape. Or at least better shape than Ron. This all being said, he beat Ron to a bloody pulp.

When I talked to Madame Pompfray, she informed me that my brother had 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, and a black eye. Yes, he was a complete mess, but in a way I could blame him. He should've known better to get in a fight with Draco Malfoy, not that I was siding with Malfoy, but still…

Ronald, according to the very strict nurse, was not allowed to leave the Hospital wing for a whole week. Ron's best friend was not too pleased to hear this, about all of this, as a matter of fact. In truth, _he_ was absolutely furious.

He ranted about it for a whole hour, and all the while I just sat there. Staring, doing nothing else, there was nothing I _could_ do. Occasionally, I would catch a few words, such as, "Fucking Malfoy!" and, "How could he possibly think he could just get away with this.

Of course, _he_ eventually calmed down. Though, I believe it took a couple hours. And by that time, he just stormed out of the common room, leaving me, engulfed in my thoughts; overcome by the sudden silence. It never once occurred to me to go and follow him, to try to comfort him. After all, that is what a "good" girlfriend would do. She would comfort her boyfriend.

But, I did **not** think of this, because, it was _him_. And so I sat there, doing nothing except staring into the raging fire, not even really thinking. As I sat there, I felt nothing at all, I was numb. I was numb to the heat from the fire, and I was numb to all of the feelings that I should have been feeling, but wasn't. It was odd, not feeling anything, but in a good way. It meant no pain.

Still, even though there was no misery, I realized there was no happiness either.

Knowing this brought no sadness, no sense of loss. I sat there, in my own little world. Where no one could touch me. Whether to harm or comfort me.

There was nothing.

Just nothing.

**(A/N: I was going to just end it right there, but then I thought to myself and it was too short of a chapter so I wrote on.)**

I spun around as the portrait door swung open loudly behind me, and someone climbed, "Hermione is that you?" my zone was gone.

Hermione looked up at me, startled, and then as quick as it seemed possible, looked back down, but the damage had already been done, "Ginny!" she squeaked, "I – I wasn't aware you were up here! Why aren't you at dinner?"

She was trying to change the subject, "I loss track of time," I said dismissively, "Why aren't you at dinner?" I asked trying to keep the subject fixed on her.

"Well, I – uh," she looked up at me, and I could see her eyes red and puffy, "to tell the absolute truth. I – I just couldn't face them all right now," she broke down crying and fell onto the couch.

Not knowing what to do, I sat on the armchair across from her, wiping away the tears that paved its way down her face.

- - - - - - - - - -

We never actually talked about the crying incident but it seemed we had both gained something from the experience. I now had Hermione's trust, but I still told no one about _him_ and what he did to me.

I wondered if I would _ever_ tell anyone…

**A/N: so that is chapter 5 how did you like it? **

**Review Review Review!**

**Because that would be the nice thing to do for me…**

**M I S S G I N E R V A Z A B I N I .**


	6. Talking

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 6: Talking.**

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hurry up Ginny!" Yes, those were the words I muttered to myself as I literally skidded around a corner, because, as depressing as it is, I was late…_again_.

But, come to think of it, it wasn't necessarily my fault that I was late, per say? _He_ had made me late, wanting me, though it was more like making me at least in my situation, walk down with him to his Care of Magical Creatures class. And me, stupid me, not wanting to take him out of his temporary 'good mood' went along with him.

But enough of my sad state of mind, and back to my skidding around corners. Back to getting to Arithmacy, only _slightly_ late, which by this time, was already not going to happen.

I winced as I fell back after hitting something rather hard, and in the middle of an seemingly empty corridor. That's what I get for not paying attention.

As I fell, my loose hair fell into my eyes and the pain I felt in my hands was so much that I did not move it but simply looked up, thought I couldn't see anything anyway.

"Sheesh, Weaslette, you look like a freak as usual." I could almost hear the smirk.

Of course, _I_ would run into one of the only people I was so keen on avoiding for life; Draco Malfoy. Hearing this statement of truth, I pushed my hair out of my face.

I pulled myself up using a suit of armor that was beside us, and turned to glare at him when I noticed the pain. The pains in my arms were so intense that it was quite a wonder that I had not felt it earlier. _Darn Malfoy_.

Looking down, I saw two long gashes on both of my arms. "Thanks a whole bunch Malfoy," I muttered to myself, forgetting that he was standing a foot in front of me. I looked down, to the floor, and I saw sharp little rocks littering the floor.

I felt something grabbed my arm and I realized it was Malfoy, "Let me see your arms." I snatched them away, no way was I going to let Malfoy even touch me. "Weasley I was only trying to help! No need to get all suicidal on me!" Malfoy said annoyed.

"I don't need your help Malfoy!" I looked down, trying to stop the bleeding.

Malfoy started to say something but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who so conveniently had been walking by, "Miss Weasley! Mr. Malfoy! Shouldn't the both of you be in class?" she asked us sternly, not noticing my injury.

I glanced up at Malfoy, a cold look on my face, and saw him begin to speak, "Well professor, right now is my free block and Weasley here," he gestured to me, "I believe she was on her way to class, but she was so rudely interrupted by some sharp rocks on the floor."

I saw McGonagall's eyes linger on the rocks on the floor and then eyes widen as she saw my gashes. She pursed her lips, "Yes well, Mr. Malfoy, could you please escort Miss Weasley to the hospital wing immediately."

I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off by Malfoy, "It would be my honor professor." And without another word, he grabbed me and hurried off in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

As soon as we were out of hearing distance I began ranting, "What the heck was that Malfoy!" I nearly screamed but he just ignored me and continued walking, while I half walked half dragged behind.

The whole way over he was silence, and it was excruciating. I nearly screamed in frustration. The only time he actually did speak was to inform Madame Pompfray of my condition. He left directly afterwards.

I pondered on his odd behavior as Madame Pompfray 'tsked' me for being "so careless." Though, as I wasn't talking, I believe she was beginning to suspect that something was _really_ wrong with me. So I decided to ask her a simple harmless question, How long was I to stay here? The answer surprised me, 1 entire night! Just for some gashes in my arms. Although when I tried to suggest otherwise, she simply became irritated and threatened to make me stay even longer _and_ give me a sleeping potion so she wouldn't have to hear me complain. Needless to say, I shut up after that.

In then end she still gave me that potion.

The next time I awoke, I was surprised to find that someone was sitting my bed, sleeping peacefully. As I moved to remove myself from the bed, the person awoke.

"Ginny! You shouldn't be moving! You shouldn't even be awake."

It was at that precise moment I realized who it was, "Hermione? What are you doing here?" I whispered, still quite frightened of Madame Pompfray.

She gave me a tired smile, "I heard you were in the hospital wing. Of course I had o come, you're my friend!"

I smiled back, feeling accepted and wanted but then I realized something, "How did you know I was here?" I asked her curiously.

She became rather fidgety in my opinion at that moment, "Well…erm…Malfoy was ranting about how he had to drag you to the hospital wing this morning when he came into the Heads' common room earlier." She smiled once more before becoming my mother once more, "Are you okay? Does anything hurt? What happened?"

I gave a small chuckle, "Yes and yes." She frowned slightly and I smiled before telling her exactly what happened.

"What an arsewhole!" she proclaimed when I was finished and I stared at her in shock.

"Hermione did you just curse?"

I watched the young women in front of me turn as bright as a tomato, "Umm maybe? It's not as if it's a habit or anything!" she added hurriedly.

I stared back at her in amazement. She was frightened that I would tell someone she _cursed_! For some odd reason I began to laugh at that, it was just so funny. But my stomach area hurt so I grabbed it and groaned.

"What's wrong Ginny? Did you hurt your stomach as well?" I noticed concern in her eyes.

I shook my head as I vaguely remembered _him_ punching hard in the stomach about 2 weeks ago. "I – I" I swallowed and the pain subsided a bit as my confidence grew, "I have a problem Hermione…and you have to swear to me that you will **never** tell anyone…ever."

She nodded slowly, anxious to know my problem, which she knew nothing at all about. And with that, I proceeded to tell her _everything_. It felt good, refreshing like coming up for air while swimming, to tell her everything.

Okay...so maybe I didn't tell her _everything_. I kind of left out the, "Who is it Ginny? You have to tell me." Hermione's eyes were full of concern and worry, it was also ghost white.

"Hermione, Please don't ask again. I – I can't tell you alright?"

She was silent, "How – how could you let someone do that to you." it was more of a statement than a question. She swallowed deeply before continuing, "Why don't you tell anyone? Why can't _I_ tell anyone?"

I could tell she didn't comprehend the situation very well, "Hermione…it's complicated. You already swore not to tell anyone so you can't…okay?" I added after hurriedly.

She looked down at her feet and silently nodded, "You should tell someone who can help you Ginny."

I thought and I though and I though. I though about all the things that I had ever though about in my life recently, "I know." I whispered, but Hermione had already fallen asleep once more.

­- - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note: I think that its been awhile. So, here is the next chapter. **

**I want to give special thanks Aiedail01, mindreader208, ketherandsandy4ever, and Jo because they were the last ones to review. **

**Yes, I'm starting to thank individuals so review and you'll get on my next chapter. HaHa.**

**Mucho love,**

**M I S S G I N E R V A Z A B I N I.**


	7. Good Never Lasts

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7: Good Never Lasts

- - - - - - - - - -

Madame Pompfray made me stay in the Hospital Wing for the next 3 days. Obviously, she found my bruises, I mean – that's to be expected, but I absolutely refused to say anything. Still, she kept pestering me until I just told her that I had gotten them playing Quidditch with my brothers. I know she didn't not believe me, not for a second, but she never asked me again. But, Madame Pompfray did cure them; it felt so good to be rid of all that pain.

I was extremely relived when I heard the words, "You're free to go," even though there was a sigh at the end of that sentence. I nearly ran back to my common room…well, almost.

_He_ had not come to see me at all. Not that I cared, of course. …Well I did care, how could I _not_ care? It meant he didn't care for me at all. He didn't even try to _pretend_, but I already knew that, for certain…

"Hey Ginny." I was pulled out of my trance by someone pulling my arm for me to halt, and I saw who it was.

"Hermione! What's going on?" I tried my hardest to sound as cheerful as possible around her.

"Well this morning at breakfast, Professor Dumbledore announced that we are going to have a masquerade ball!" I nearly winced at the happiness of her voice.

For a second, though, I was actually happy, but just for that one single second. Then I realized who I was almost positively going to have to go with…;_ him._

Of course, I pretended to be positively ecstatic, "Wow! Hermione…That is so…cool?" I forced a smile onto my face, but if Hermione noticed, she decided not to say anything; her face had the same happy smile upon it. I gave her an odd look, "Who are you going to go with?"

Hermione turned bright red. Seriously, I mean as red as a tomato, and that is pretty red, "I don't know…Who are you going with?" She said that all a bit to scrunched together, like one word, but I took no notice; I had my own problems, thank you very much.

"With my boyfriend, silly." I replied, completely avoiding his name. "Who else am I supposed to go with?" I gave her an odd look.

"I don't know!" she laughed but then, quite suddenly in my opinion, she turned serious, "Are you and Harry doing alright?"

I saw her face, full of concern; I swallowed nervously and put on my best faux smile, "Yeah..sure. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know…." She held up a letter, "Listen, I have to go owl this to…my parents…Want to come with?"

I shook my head slowly, trying to understand Hermione's sudden mood swings, "No thanks. I think I'm going to go down to the kitchens – the food Madame Pompfray serves sort of…disgusts me."

Hermione laughed and began to walk down the hall, "Suit yourself" she yelled over her shoulder. I waslked away slowly and then it hit me; Halloween was only a week away.

- - - - - - - - - -

I felt as the crimson, velvety material ran through my fingers. My costume; a Renaissance Princess. This last weekend Hermione and myself had actually gone shopping…_together_. Becoming closer to Hermione had helped me to become slightly closer to my old self, my free self, and, dare I say it, my happy self.

I sighed and headed downstairs, leaving the gorgeous dress lying atop my four poster mattress. Hermione was waiting for me in the common room. She had been doing that for quite awhile now, in stead of going down with Ronald and _him_.

Speaking of such, _he_ was waiting for me outside the Great Hall. Well, I can only assume he was waiting for me as he said, "Ginny I need to talk to you."

Hermione left my side but turned around and winked before she disappeared behind the large doors and I refocused my attention on the boy standing in front of me. I realized he was speaking, "Wait – what?"

I watched him sigh, "I realize you wanted to go but –" It sounded like he had rehearsed this, though I still didn't know what _this_ actually was.

"Wait – where did I want to go?" I asked, completely and hopelessly lost.

He looked at me like I was an idiot, and I probably was, "The ball. Tonight. We cant go."

"Why not? I already got my costume."

His face clenched, "You can't go okay!" he managed to spit out at me.

In that moment, all of my little courage that I had completely failed me and I nodded in agreement… like a little kid to his elder.

"Okay…come on!" He yanked me and wrapped his left arm over my shoulders. Putting on my best smile, I watched him do the same as he pushed open the doors and we walked together into the Great Hall.

People stopped eating just to look at us. They froze mid sentence just to stare at us. Because we were the star couple. The ones that never argued, we always agreed on _everything_.

We were the main attraction; only none of it was true. All we were were the best actors, the brilliant liars. That's all we would ever be…but they didn't need to know that.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: I know, I _know_. It's a bit short and I do hope you will forgive me. I _swear_ to you that I will update sooner next time. And, since I already wrote it, I can promise you that the next chapter will be waaay longer than this one. Its my favorite one so far, that I have written, and I think I'm on chapter 11.**

**Any of you see Grey's Anatomy? Yes, I'm obsessed with that show, please forgive.**

**The people I would Love to thank for chapter six are: **

Do you know Emily Davison** – what does everyone care about Hermione? LOL**

hecate0808** – You got your wish, I'm updating**

tinkerbell-goddess** – gee Nicole thanks for calling me _vain_. It is so not true.**

FiReAnDdUsT** – whoa cammie, you changed your name, its all uppercase, lowercase now**

Take Comfort In The Shadows** – why thank you, I'm glad you like stories like this.**

Ms. Anna** – I'm extremely full of joy that you find my story interesting. Oh and by the way…I happen to like your pen name for some odd reason that is beyond me. Though I would have it Miss Anna. But to each her own!**

**I really will update soon!!!**

**M I S S G I N E R V A Z A B I N I**


	8. Unveiling of the Masks Part 1

* * *

**Chapter 8 Unveiling of the masks PART 1**

_For once I had actually been looking forward to something. But its not possible, not anymore, all thanks to __**him**__. I had already gotten a dress for goodness sakes. I deserve some fun, don't I? Am I meant for the rest of my life to just stay home and rot of boredom? Doing nothing, reckless, doing nothing __**at all**_

I was going to the ball. I was going, and I didn't care what anyone said. Well, its not as if anyone was going to find out; I was going to be in costume, mask and all. There were little risks involved, but that was the fun of it after all. Besides its not as if my boyfriend was going to be there; he had said Dumbledore was training him that night. So I had nothing at all to worry about. Nothing at all to fret about; just be someone else for a night and have the greatest time…

* * *

"Miss Weasley! If you would, kindly, redirect your attention to the classroom, instead of your foolish daydreaming." 

I blushed scarlet as Professor McGonagall snapped me out of the trance; the black lake had captured me in. She shot me a stern look, and there was some snickering from the Slytherins, before returning to her lecture. I tried to pay attention for the remainder of the class, but my mind kept wandering. When the bell rang, I jumped to gather things as I was anxious to get out of the stuffy classroom, but McGonagall foiled my attempts, "Miss Weasley, a word please."

I sighed, and stood for a moment, collecting the rest of my supplies slowly, before walking up to her desk where she was working on some paperwork. I stood for a moment, impatiently waiting, before she sat down her quill and sighed. "Is there anything at all you would like to inform me of Miss Weasley?"

I stood there, attempting at containing the gasp that was working its way up my tight throat, "Wh – What are you talking about Professor?" I managed to stutter out.

She sighed again, which was beginning to annoy me, and pushed her glasses up atop her head, "Your grades, Miss Weasley, have been quickly declining these past few weeks." She pointed to the paper at the top of her stack and I realized it was the last test, the one I had finished in a rush after 50 minutes of staring out the window; a big red **U** for _Unacceptable_ at the top. "You were at the top of my class, now, if you continue this pattern, you are going to be failing."

My jaw dropped, and I moved my eyes down to the table. I had never, **never **_**ever**_, failed a class in all of Hogwarts, and I had no desire to begin now. And for a second there, and only for a second, I was very tempted to tell McGonagall everything; everything that had happened in the last few months, to show her the bruises that I had carefully hidden away the ones that were barely fading away, but were still quite prominent.

And it almost poured out of me, almost. But then it occurred to me that she'd think I was lying, and then I'd feel like an idiot. "I'm sorry Professor," I began, slowly thinking of what should be the appropriate reply; my eyes never once leaving the desk, "I will try harder to bring up my grades. I've just been so…overloaded with other school work; I haven't been focusing on Transfiguration quite as much."

She nodded, as if the was an appropriate answer, "Perhaps," she began after a moment, "You should consider being placed, once more in a lower potions class, so that you would be able to focus on your other classes."

I felt as my eyes widened in horror, I _loved_ potions, it was my favorite class, and I wanted to study with Snape next year, but I managed to contain my true feelings. "I'll consider that Professor." I replied, my mind already made up.

She nodded once more, returning to her work, "You may leave Miss Weasley."

I picked up my book bag and began to walk over to the classroom, but I paused when I heard a voice, "But if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here Ginevra." I closed my eyes and stood there for a moment, feeling guilty for outright lying to a Professor, but then I walked out of the classroom, and back into reality.

* * *

My next class was Potions and I kept thinking over what Professor McGonagall had said. Maybe I _should_ quit this class. "Your assignment is to write a 2 foot essay on the potion assigned to you. With your partners," he added more as an afterthought. 

There were groans all over the classroom form people who hated their partners, and also from people who hated essays. I raised my arm in question, "Professor – my partner-?"

He cut me off with a sigh and a bit more than annoyed look on his dark features, "Yes Miss Weasley, I am quite aware of your partner's inability to show up for this class. I am assigning you to be Zabini's partner for the rest of the quarter. Just do the assignment with him.

I nodded slowly, my mind processing this information. But I didn't want to spend any more time with Zabini, I wanted to tell Snape, scream it at him. I didn't want to give him the chance to ridicule me about my boyfriend, or my red hair. Or even find more bruises on me. I didn't want to go through _any_ of it.

I tried to escape class when it ended, but Zabini grabbed my arm, just missing a bruise, "So when do you want to work on the essay?" he asked a bored expression on his face.

It occurred to me that tonight was the dance. "Um." I racked my brain trying to talk, while he looked at me as if I were an idiot. I never wanted to work on the essay with him. "How about tomorrow night around 8 – 8 30ish." I rushed out the words, the library closed at 10, and then without giving him enough time to respond or even nod, "At the library. Okay, see you there, bye!" I hurried out of the cold dark dungeon classroom, just knowing that Zabini was giving me an odd look as if I were insane.

To my surprise someone was waiting for me outside the heavy door, and this someone was Hermione Granger. She smiled widely when she noticed me and nearly _bounced_ over to me. "Are you going tonight Gin?" she asked, a faraway look on her face and we began to walk up to the Great Hall. _Oh I do hope she is not fantasizing about my brother right now. That would be utterly disgusting._

"Yes!" I answered cheerfully, before I could stop myself. Oh well, one person can know.

Hermione seemed to snap out of her daydream, "But didn't…" She cleared her throat before dropping her voice a few notches, "Harry told you he couldn't make it, right?"

I tensed up, and looking straight ahead stated defiantly, "Just because he isn't coming, doesn't mean I don't have to have a boring night sitting all alone in my dorm."

Hermione shot me a skeptical look that made me nervous, "Sorry Ginny, I just though, you know, seeing as he is your boyfriend and all. I mean – its not as if he didn't want to come, with the lessons and all…"

"Yeah he is…" I muttered softly in regret, though more to myself than her, ignoring the confused expression on the older girls face.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah the chapter was waaaaaay longer, but I just really wanted to update, if you know what I mean. I already started typing the rest so I should update my tomorrow night, if I work hard. **

**Mrs.VanessaEfron**-new chapter! Yay.  
**Smilienov**-sorry I made you wait.  
**1rosebyanyothername**-crying? Oh I didn't realize it was so emotional. Thankyou!  
**QueenBee11**-you're awesome  
**MalfoyDebauchery**-Ginny did find out everything.  
**Heidi-innit**-your comment kind of confused me  
**Trylivin**- thank you very much.  
**HeartzLover**-god cindy I love you  
**Slim Shady** – I'm glad you love it.  
**Griffin Marie** – shush Cherie.  
**Won-Won is gwoss gwoss** – larv? Lol. Thankyou very much you made me feel loved for my mind.  
**Kittyluvr**-almost climatic but not quite.  
**Eternal Spinsterhood** – could you explain why you are confused more?  
**Queen of Crimson** – Harry's just an asshole (please excuse my language)  
**Ambulancechas3r**- thank you for reading it.  
**Jen103**-oh yes of course. Slytherins protect all.  
**Nun outfits are cool** – thanks of course there will be more  
**SanityEscapesMe** – I know Harry being an ass is just so darn appealing!  
**RainPure-** god I love Grey's Anatomy. Thank you very much.


	9. Author's Note Sorry

**A/N::** Loves, I'm dreadfully sorry, but while writing this, I was going through somewhat of a um… dark phase? Anyhow, lately I have not been up to writing this story at all. Like nada, zip. So I'm afraid I'm going to be ending this story and probably deleting it and all.

Sorry. I hate myself for this you if you must know.

So if you really want to know the ending of this story, which considering it's taken me forever to update, I doubt that you do, anyways you can message me and I will probably gladly tell you. Unless I'm in a horrible mood, but even then I probably will because people who like my disastrous writing makes me in a great mood. Anyways I'm actually working on a new story right now that I actually really, really like. Also I'm hoping to update Desperate Situations later on today or this week. I don't know.

Tootalloo for now.

Miss Ginevra Zabini.

(P.S. I'm also thinking of changing my SN to Amy Cardoza don't hate me if you see a change.)


End file.
